


Dean's Girl

by SterekandDestieltilltheend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandDestieltilltheend/pseuds/SterekandDestieltilltheend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl comes to Sam for help and turns Dean's world upside down. And shows Sam that Gabriel is pretty cool sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on. Come on. You can make it.” I thought as I flew down the dirt road. My baby hasn’t been running all that well since we started this journey but I have to get to Sam. He is my only hope. Sam is an old friend; we are in the same line of “work”. I have a really big problem and he may be the only one that can help me. Hopefully, the car makes it.  
I sigh in relief when I get there. As soon as I see the door, my car dies. I hop out and run to the door and bang on it. A guy with short, sandy blonde hair opens it. Definitely not Sam.  
“Who are you?” he demands.  
“My name is Rose. I’m looking for Sam.” I say.  
“He’s not here. Who are you?” he says.  
“Damn it. I’m a friend from college.” I say. I sputter as he throws Holy Water in my face.  
“Not a demon.” I say. “Where is Sam?”  
“He went to the store.”  
“Ugh. I need to find him now, and my car is jacked up.” I sigh.  
“He will be back soon, but I can take a look at the car.” Dean says. I look into his eyes and suddenly notice that he is like the perfect height, taller than me but not crazy Sam tall. And his eyes are the most beautiful shade of green and he has light freckles across his face. He clears his throat and I say, “Uh, yeah sure.” Shaking my head,  
“Who are you?” I suddenly realize I never asked.  
“I’m Dean. Sam’s brother.”  
“Sam never mentioned a brother.” I say, confused.  
“We weren’t exactly on speaking terms while he was at college.” He said looking away.  
“Pop the hood.” He says. I open the car door and pull the lever. When he opens the hood I walk around behind him to see what he is doing and I do not stare at his ass until I hear a car pulling up behind us. I jump and turn around and see Sam get out of the car and run to him. I wrap my arms around his waist. He hugs me then lightly pushes me back.  
“What are you doing here?” He asks with a worried look on his face.  
“Uh,” I say glancing at Dean, then back at Sam, “I’m here because I’m in big trouble.”  
“What did you do?” Sam demands.  
“Well, I may have shot the King of Hell in the arm and then ran away.” I whisper, staring at the ground.\  
“You did what?” Sam and Dean yell at the same time.  
“I shot Crowley in the arm.”  
“Why?” Sam asks.  
“He keeps asking me to become his queen.” I Say grimacing. “He’s been harassing me for weeks and yesterday I got pissed when he wouldn’t leave me alone, so I shot him.”  
‘That’s badass.” Dean says. We high five and Sam gives us his patented Bitch-Face.  
“So, can I stay here for a while? At least until I can figure out my Crowley situation.” I say. Sam and Dean Stare at one another for a few seconds before Sam says, “Yeah, you can stay. Dean, come help me get the groceries out of the car.” Dean follows Sam, and I follow Dean.  
“You’re a guest, you don’t have to help.” Dean says.  
“Yeah I do. If I’m going to stay here I can help out.” I say grabbing some bags from him and waiting for him to open the door, and show me the way to the kitchen.  
“Can you cook?” Dean asks when we make our way into the kitchen.  
“Yeah, I can.” I say. “Want me to make something for dinner?”  
“That would be awesome.” He says and goes into the living room. When all the bags are in I start trying to find where all the stuff goes with Sam’s help.  
“Did you really get store pie?” I ask.  
“Yeah, Dean loves pie and neither of us is very good at making it.” Sam says.  
“Oh, So, How old is your brother? Is he seeing anyone? What’s his type? Does he like blonde?” I ask. Sam stares at me and says, “You’re into my brother aren’t you?”  
“What? No.” I say, blushing.  
“Yes you are. He is single and he likes girls in general and yes he likes blondes. And if you can make real pie, he will love you forever.” Sam says, exasperated.  
“I can make pie!” I whisper yell. Sam rolls his eyes and says, “Also, make spaghetti.” And then he leaves the kitchen. I look around and pull out all the stuff to make spaghetti. When I get the water boiling for the noodles, I look and see that they have all the stuff to make apple pie. I start making the crust by hand and then I put the noodles in the water and wait for them to cook and I heat up the jar of sauce. I then finish the crust and stick it in the oven for a few minutes while I make the filling. I mix the spaghetti together then I pull the crust out and pour the filling in and make the lattice work on the top and stick it back in the oven.  
“Sam. Dean.” I call. “Dinner is done.” Both men come into the dining room and sit down at the table as I hand them plates. Dean asks me lots of questions over the course on the meal. When we are done, we take the dishes to the sink and when they head back to the living room I say, “Wait, go back to the dining room, I have a surprise.” Dean looks at me, confused. Then goes and sits at the table.  
I bring the pie to the table and Dean yells, “Sam! She made pie!”  
“I see that Dean.” Sam says as if he is talking to a toddler. I give Dean a large piece and watch as he takes a bite.  
“Oh my god! Can we keep her?” He asks, looking at Sam.  
“Dean. She isn’t an animal, you can’t chain her to the kitchen and force her to make you pie every day.” Sam says. But, you can tie me to your bed, if you want. I think.  
“What?” Sam says. Dean is still focused on the pie.  
“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” I blush, and whisper.  
“Yeah. You did.” Sam says. I don’t say anything. I just get up and go into the kitchen to wash the dishes.  
“Rose.” I hear behind, I refuse to turn around and embarrass myself more. “Rose!” I hear again as someone grabs my arm and spins me around. I turn and see Sam.  
‘He didn’t hear you, if that’s what you are worried about. He eats pie and then spaces out and doesn’t see or hear anything. It’s actually pretty weird if you think about it.” Sam says.  
“Oh, ok. That’s good because that would have been embarrassing.” I say.  
“Hey.” Dean appears, “Do you have any bags or anything?”  
“Oh, yeah. In the trunk of my car.” I say. He leaves. When he comes back, he is carrying my one bag.  
“Damn. This is heavy, what the hell is in it?” He asks.  
I shrug and say, “Open it.” When he does, his eyes go wide as he sees the array of guns and knives.  
“Wow.” He says.  
“Let’s watch a movie.” Sam says.


	2. Crowley comes to visit.

When I wake up, I'm confused. I don't recognize the bed or the walls or anything in this room. The walls are a tan color and the bed spread is is gold and blue swirled. I remember watching a movie on the couch with Sam and Dean, I guess one of them carried me here. When I open the bedroom door, all I see is a long hallway. 'Great. Now I just have to navigate my way back to the living room and kitchen.' I think.  
I walk down the hallway and hear Dean laughing and Sam saying "shut up, don't wake up Rose." I can just picture the bitch face now. I follow their voices and walk into the kitchen. Dean sees me but I put my finger to my lips in a be quiet signal, Sam has his back to me so I run and jump on his back. He yelps and screams "what the hell?"  
I slide down his back and bust out laughing, Dean is nearly falling on the floor laughing. Sam is giving us his patented 'I hate you guys' bitch face.  
"What was the point of that?" Sam grumbles.  
"It was hilarious." Dean and I say at the same time. We glance at each other and bust out laughing again. Sam throws his hands up and mumbles "idiots." And walks out of the kitchen.  
"So, whatcha doing?" I ask Dean, hopping up and sitting on the counter.  
"Making breakfast. Also get your ass of my counter." Dean says throwing a rag at me. I slide off counter and see the bag of flour he was using to make pancakes, I grab a pinch and throw it at him. The look on his face is priceless. His eyes are wide open and his mouth is slightly open. When he regains use of his brain, he says "oh. You are going to pay for that." He grabs a whole handful of flour and throws it at me. Now it's on, I grab the spoon out of the pancake batter and flick it at him. He freezes and batter slides down from his hair to over his left eye. He grabs an egg and throws it at me, I pick up the bowl of batter and dump it over his head. Dean upends the bag of flour over my head. Right as I throw the cartoon of eggs at him Sam walks in.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Sam yells. We both stop and look at the mess we made then glance at each other then almost telepathically deciding on attacking Sam. We both pick up handfuls of flour and throw them at Sam. Before he has time to react, we hear, "wow, I should have known you would have found Moose and Squirell to protect you."  
When I turn I see a short man in a black suit and say, "Well, hello Crowley. How's the arm?"

"I'm a demon, you bitch. It healed already. I'm almost sad to say I have to kill you, you would have made a beautiful queen."  
"Fuck you. I would rather die then have anything to do with you."   
"Crowley, why don't you just leave. You know I'm not going to let you hurt her or make her your queen." Deans says grimacing on the word queen.  
"Oh. I didn't realize you already decided you were going to keep her."   
" I'm not a fucking pet, no one is keeping me." I yell. Sam grabs my arm as I go to run up to Crowley. I want to kill him. I pull out of Sams grip and Crowley says "Ok little girl, I'll get you when you aren't with these two morons. They can't watch you 24/7." He disappears. I turn to Sam and say "What am I going to die? He is going to kill me."   
"Rose, you made the right choice by coming here, we are going to protect you. Right Dean?"   
Dean grabs my arms and pulls me into a bone crushing hug, "I won't let anything happen to you Rosie, no one will ever hurt you." I hug him back and I feel as if I can completely trust what he says.


End file.
